


Egg story

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Can I Borrow You For A Lifetime? shorts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elementary School, Gen, Got To Get You Into My Life -universe, Kid!Allison, Kid!Scott, Kid!Stiles, School Project, Stydia Friendship, kid!Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little story Lydia tells Thomas about her and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg story

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story Lydia told Thomas over chapter 7, when he and Newt were taking care of a electronic baby.

"Class. Today we are going to embark on a very special assignment that will teach us both teamwork and responsibility. Your mission, along with your partner, is to take care of one of these eggs for an entire weekend, then you come on Monday to bring back the egg in prime condition." said the teacher with a smile, "Well then. Pick your partner kids."

After school ended, the kids were outside waiting for the bus. Scott and Allison were partners and so were Stiles and Lydia. They preferred that way because the teacher told them it couldn't be two girls and two boys. They shrugged it off, not noticing why it was strange for two persons of the same sex to take care of something else. They were chatting, saying how this was going to be easy because they were best friends, when the bus arrived and the gang hopped on, really excited by this assignment.

Scott and Allison decided to go to her house, so after saying goodbye to their friends they climbed out of the bus. Stiles and Lydia kept talking about taking care of the egg, and how it seems that they were parents. Lydia even wanted to name it, making her friend laugh. When her phone rang, Lydia sat the egg in between them, answering the call. Stiles was looking amazed at the old lady with a Chihuahua on her purse, trying to keep it from barking.

Once they arrived to their bus stop, they got off of the bus, leaving the egg behind them unnoticed. As people continued climbing out of the bus, Stiles and Lydia stopped at the bus stop.

"Okay, I really want to spend the afternoon with you, but my parents wanted to do something, that's why they called."

"It's okay, Lyds. I'll take care of the egg and tomorrow I'll drop it to your house. Hey, we can even do something together with the egg."

Lydia smiles, "Sounds great."

Stiles nods, "Great. Now, where is the egg?"

Lydia's face falls, "I thought you had it."

"No. _You_ had it. The teacher gave it to you."

"Yeah, but I don't have it right now."

"So... if you don't have it and I don't have it either, then where is it?"

They both look back at the bus as it starts driving again. Their eyes widen and they start running behind the bus, waving at it and yelling. Miraculously the bus stopped, and Stiles went up to retrieve the egg. Once the bus leaved again, Lydia and the brunet went walking towards the park.

"You almost lose our egg!" yelled Stiles.

Lydia frowns, "What do you mean with _'you'_? _You_ were there too!"

"Yeah! But you had it in the first place!" they stop in front of a nearest bench in the park, not sitting on it.

Stiles is about to leave but the strawberry blonde girl grabs his arms, "Wait! Give me the egg."

She lets go of his arm, "No way! You already lose it once! I don't want you to lose it again."

Lydia rolls her eyes, "Oh, come on! You can have it on Sunday and bring it back to school on Monday."

"Okay." Stiles puts his hands inside his pockets and his expression changes, "Oh, no." he starts moving his hands insides his pockets.

"What do you mean with 'oh no'? Don't tell me you lost the egg."

Stiles keeps searching but no success, "It must fallen out of my pocket." he takes out his hands.

"Great. Now we have to follow our steps and search all over the place for it." says Lydia glaring at him.

He frowns, "Fine."

 

* * *

 

They started searching for the egg, wandering around all the places they walked through until they arrived at the park. They searched in between the bushes, on a sand box, near the trees but no succeed. It was getting late but the kids couldn't find the egg.

"Okay, here we are. Right back to where he started." said Lydia as they approached the bench, "We went around the park three frickin' times and do you have the egg? No! Do I have the egg? No!"

"Anyway, arguing is not going to lead us anywhere. To tell you the truth, I'm just sick of it. I'm willing to apologize if you are." she turns to look at him, "Truce?"

Lydia sits beside him, crossing her arms, "Okay, fine." she leans so she's almost touching his shoulder, "I'm sorry too." she says pouting, looking at the front. They stay there for like five second when there's a 'crack' sound near them.

Stiles frowns, "Wait a minute. Did you heard something?" he asks turning to her. She looks at him as the sounds continues. They both stand up from the bench, kneel in front of it and lay over their stomachs to crawl under the bench. Stiles stretches out his arms and find an oval white figure hidden within the grass and with a rupture.

"Our egg." says Lydia.

"Lydia..." they look at each other, "It's-It's hatching."

The egg continues hatching until it breaks, a little yellow beak is seen as the bird starts chirping. Stiles and Lydia look at each other again and smile.

 

* * *

 

"So after we finally stopped fighting and arguing, we found our egg and it hatched into this little chick." says Stiles as he opens his hands and shows them the little, yellow chick who starts chirping. They were on school, showing the entire class how they took care of the egg. The teacher smiles and claps at them, telling them that this was the purpose of the homework: teamwork and responsibility. The rest of the class also applauded to them. Once the bell rang and the student ran outside the classroom for lunch, Stiles stayed behind to put the little chick safe. Lydia stayed too.

"That was a hell of experience." says Stiles.

"Yeah." she starts walking towards him, "You know what? I kind of like it." Stiles frowns, looking at her as he takes out his lunch, "Yeah, I mean... no the fighting part or when we lost the egg. But the part that we leaved our anger behind and cooperate to find the egg. It did felt like a real marriage."

"Exactly how many times have you been married, Lyds?" asks Stiles with a smiles, gaining a shove from the girl.

"Very funny, Stiles." she chuckles, and they stand there, not moving or talking. Lydia looks at her shoes and then something clicks on her minds, "Hey." the brunet looks at her, "We should make a pact. If when we're 30 we haven't married or are in a relationship, we should marry."

Stiles laughed, "What?"

"You heard me. I don't wanna be alone for the rest of my life. So, why can't I marry someone who cares about me and knows me better than anyone?"

Stiles looks into her eyes, not convinced, "Are you sure you want me to be with you for the rest of your life? I mean, the rest of your life sounds... long."

Lydia grabs his right hand, "Stiles, you are my best friend. My best _male_ friend. And I completely trust you, that's why I'm asking you to bear with me."

Stiles looks at his beautiful friend, and with his free hand he grabs her hand and says, "Why 30?"

"Because I want to have children one day. And I don't wanna be old." she answers with a chuckle.

"Okay." she smiles, "But even if we find someone else to share our future with, we'll always have each other." Lydia rolls her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Of course we will."

 

* * *

 

Back in the present, Stiles and Lydia were watching a movie together, cuddling on the couch of Stiles's house. She has her head leaned over his shoulder, a blanket wrapped around their bodies. She slowly opens her eyes, being aware that she dozed off.

"Hey, you fall sleep. Are you okay?" asks the brunet.

Lydia nuzzles his shoulder, closing her eyes again, "Yeah. I was just remembering something."

Stiles throws his arm around her, caressing her back as he puts play again at the movie they were watching. Just Stiles and Peter could endure watching 'The Notebook' as many times Lydia wanted.


End file.
